powerlistingfandomcom-20200223-history
Feline Physiology
Power to use the abilities of felines. Variation of Mammalian Physiology. Also Called * Felidae Body/Form/Mimicry/Physiology * Feline Body/Form/Mimicry Capabilities User with this ability either is or can mimic/transform into felines, from the household cats, wild cats to big cats. Applications * Camouflage * Claw Retraction * Climbing * Enhanced Agility * Enhanced Balance * Enhanced Bite * Enhanced Flexibility * Enhanced Leap * Enhanced Senses ** Night Vision * Enhanced Speed * Enhanced Strength * Predator Instinct * Stealth Tactics Variations * Felinae Physiology (cougar, cheetah, lynxes, ocelot, and domestic cat): Stealth Tactics ** Cheetah Physiology (cheetah): Enhanced Agility, Enhanced Speed, Enhanced Vision ** Felis Physiology (domestic cat and closest wild relatives): Environmental Adaptation, Climbing, Darkness Adaptation ** Lynx Physiology (lynxes): Speed Swimming, Enhanced Climbing, Darkness Adaptation ** Puma Physiology (cougar and jaguarundi): Enhanced Leap, Enhanced Climbing, Environmental Adaptation, Speed Swimming * Pantherinae Physiology (tiger, lion, jaguar, leopard and snow leopard): Camouflage, Enhanced Leap, Enhanced Strength, Speed Swimming, Stealth Tactics ** Jaguar Physiology (jaguars): Enhanced Agility, Enhanced Bite, Enhanced Climbing ** Leopard Physiology (leopards): Enhanced Climbing, Environmental Adaptation ** Lion Physiology (lions): Enhanced Durability ** Snow Leopard Physiology (snow leopards): Arctic Adaptation ** Tiger Physiology (tigers): Enhanced Hearing Extinct Felines: * Smilodon Physiology: Enhanced Strength, Stealth Tactics, Tusk Protrusion Mythical Felines: * Bakeneko Physiology * Cactus Cat Physiology * Cat Sìth Physiology * Cheshire Cat Physiology * Griffin Physiology * Hellcat Physiology * Maneki-Neko Physiology * Myrmecoleon Physiology * Nemean Lion Physiology * Panther (legendary creature) Physiology: Omnifarious, Pheromone Manipulation (sometimes with Chimerism, Horn Protrusion, Equid Physiology) * Pixiu Physiology: Wing Manifestation, Guardianship, Monetary Manipulation * Serpopard Physiology: Snake Physiology * Shishi Physiology: Guardianship * Sphinx Physiology * Tatzelwurm Physiology: Snake Physiology * Underwater Panther Physiology: Aquatic Adaptation, Water Manipulation, Weather Manipulation, Curse Inducement * Werecat Physiology Associations *Feline Manipulation *Mammalian Physiology Felines are associated with great number of mystical and supernatural abilities and connections in mythology and folklore, thus user with this power may have access to: Inaudibility, Spiritual Awareness *''Cougar'': Clairvoyance, Personal Domain, Supernatural Wits * Domestic Cat: Nine Lives, Curse Inducement/Luck Bestowal, Magic/Magic Augmentation, Life-Force Absorption, Spirit Physiology, Enhanced Cuteness (kittens only) * Jaguar: Shamanism, Earth Manipulation, Plant Manipulation, Fertility Inducement * Lion: Enhanced Charisma, Enhanced Eating, Fear Masking/Fearlessness, Infinite Digestive System * Lynx: X-Ray Vision, Clairvoyance up to Nigh-Omniscience, Invisibility, Inaudibility * Tiger: Earth Manipulation, Anger Empowerment, Plant Manipulation, Rage Manipulation, War Inducement Known Users See Also: This Index Meows. Anime/Manga Cartoons/Comics Live Television/Movies Video Games Known Objects *Cat of Khartoum (Jackie Chan Adventures) Gallery File:Rath_first_transformation.png|Rath the Appoplexian (Ben 10) File:Space_Cats_Futurama.jpg|Space Cats (Futurama) Cat Bowser.png|Using the power of a Super Bell, Bowser (Super Mario) becomes Meowser. File:Mizuki's_Tiger_Transformation.png|Mizuki (Naruto) using an experimental cursed seal that temporarily transformed him into a behemoth of a bipedal tiger. Tigra.png|Tigra (Marvel Comics) mimics the abilities of a tiger. Rob_Lucci_Leopard.png|Rob Lucci (One Piece) ate the Neko Neko no Mi, Model: Leopard. He can either turn into a leopard hybrid... Lucci bites Luffy.PNG|...or a full leopard at will. Ruler of the Night.png|Nekomamushi (One Piece) is a feline mink who rules the Mokomo Dukedom from 6:00 PM to 6:00 AM. He is also the leader of the Guardians of the Whale Forest. Jaguar Pedro.PNG|Pedro (One Piece) is an extremely powerful jaguar mink and the former captain of the Nox Pirates. Pekoms.png|Pekoms (One Piece) is a lion mink and a combatant of the powerful Big Mom Pirates. Mao Darker than Black.PNG|Having fully paid his contract, Mao (Darker than Black) has lost his original body and is now stranded in the body of a black cat. Desdemona Angel.jpg|Desdemona (Angel: After the Fall) can shift between human and jaguar form at will, though even in human form she retains some feline attributes. Chloe King.jpg|Chloe King (The Nine Lives of Chloe King) is a member of the Mai, a race of cat-like superhumans descended from the Egyptian goddess Bastet. Lion-O.jpg|Lion-O (Thundercats) Catwoman mirror.jpg|Catwoman (DC Comics) Shalimar Fox.jpg|Shalimar Fox (Mutant X) she is a feline feral mutant Bast.jpg|Bast (Egyptian Mythology) goddess of Cats, Protection and Sun Sekhmet.jpg|Sekhmet (Egyptian Mythology) goddess of war and fire. Felina_Arci-Muñoz_4361-406x610.jpg|Felina (Felina: Prinsesa ng mga Pusa/Felina Queen of all Cats) File:Cheetah_DC.jpg|Cheetah (DC Comics) mimics the properties of a cheetah. Cat Planet Cuties.jpg|Eris (Cat Planet Cuties) Cute Kittens.jpg|Melwin & Chayka (Cat Planet Cuties) Bills_DBZ.png|Bills (Dragon Ball Z: Battle of Gods) Cat Mario.png|Cat Mario (Super Mario 3D Land) Cat Red Dwarf.jpg|The Cat (Red Dwarf) Brak.jpg|Brak (Space Ghost) Red XIII.png|Red XIII (Compilation of Final Fantasy VII) Neko majin.JPG|Neko Majin (Neko Majin Z) BlazeDecal.png|Blaze the Cat (Sonic the Hedgehog), an anthropomorphic cat. ASR_Big.png|Big the Cat (Sonic the Hedgehog), an anthropomorphic cat. Nicole Spark of Life.png|Nicole the Holo-Lynx (Archie's Sonic the Hedgehog), a computer who is able to create a complex holographically simulated body-based on that of an mobian lynx projected from her hand-held. Jian_The_Tiger_profile.png|Jian the Tiger (Archie's Sonic the Hedgehog), a mobian tiger. Remlits.jpg|Remlits (The Legend of Zelda: Skyward Sword) Catseye.JPG|Catseye (Marvel Comics) Darkstalkers-felicia.png|Felicia (Darkstalkers) Mithra ranger.jpg|A member of the Mithra (Final Fantasy XI) 200px-Toralei_Stripe.png|Toralei Stripe (Monster High) TIGERCLAW.png|Tiger Claw (Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles 2012 TV series), a human who is mutated into an anthropomorphic tiger. Katmandu.jpg|Katmandu (Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles) Jagwar.jpg|Jagwar (Teenage Mutasnt Ninja Turtles/The Mighty Mutanimals), an anthropomorphic jaguar. Tiger Tmnt.jpg|Tiger (Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles 2003 TV series), an anthropomorphic tiger. Meowth Team Rocket.png|Meowth (Pokémon) Persian.PNG|Persian (Pokémon) Skitty.jpg|Skitty (Pokémon) NeylaSly2 Artwork.png|Neyla is a Bengal Tiger. Rajan Artwork.png|Rajan is a Bengal Tiger. Octavio no background.png|Don Octavio is a Lion. El Jefe.png|El Jefe is Tiger (Sly Cooper), an anthropomorphic Siberian tiger. Yoruichi_Shihouin_Cat.jpg|Yoruichi Shihouin (Bleach) in her cat form. Yoruichi flash.jpg|Yoruichi Shihoin (Bleach) uses Shunkō to transform into a human hybrid version of her cat transformation. Mila Rose Hollow.png|Franceska Mila Rose (Bleach) was a lioness-like Hollow before she became an Arrancar. Grimmjow's_Resurreccion.png|Grimmjow Jaegerjaquez (Bleach) entering his released form. Cait_Sith_H.png|Cait Sith (Valkyrie Crusade) Black_Cat_H.png|Black Cat (Valkyrie Crusade) White_Cat_H.png|White Cat (Valkyrie Crusade) Lady_Tiger_H.png|Lady Tiger (Valkyrie Crusade) Leo_H.png|Leo (Valkyrie Crusade) Amelia.jpg|Captain Amelia (Treasure Planet), a humanoid cat-like alien. PussInBootsTransparent.png|Puss in Boots (Shrek) KFP3-promo-tigress.jpg|Tigress (Kung Fu Panda), an anthropomorphic tiger. Tai_Lung_Kung_Fu_Panda_1023.jpg|Tai Lung (Kung Fu Panda), an anthropomorphic snow leopard. Alex_the_Lion.png|Alex (Madagascar) File:The Strongest Bishop.jpg|Chaton (Marchen Awakens Romance) was born with feline features and uses cat-based attacks. She is a member of the Chess Pieces and is the strongest Bishop. Merilo.png|Guardian ÄRM, Merilo (Marchen Awakens Romance) is a friendly cat-girl guardian who can be summoned to act as a mentor for those taking the Gate of Training. Version 6: Puss in Boots.jpeg|True to its name, Version 6: Puss in Boots (Marchen Awakens Romance) takes the form of a large, powerful cat guardian. Gatomon_b.jpg|Gatomon (Digimon) Aslan2.jpg|Aslan (The Chronicles of Narnia) 557px-Juddt.png|Judd (Splatoon) is a domestic cat. Msfortune_skullgirls.jpg|Nadia Fortune/Ms. Fortune (Skullgirls) Kat1.png|Kat (Kid vs. Kat) CatKind.jpg|Catkind (Doctor Who) 150px-Streakyanimated.jpg|Streaky The Supercat (DC Comics) Olivercat.png|Oliver (Oliver & Company) Simba,_Nala_and_Kion.jpg|Simba and his family (The Lion King) SepLnUp_Khajiit.png|The Khajiit (The Elder scrolls series) are humanoid cats Chocola.png|Chocola (Nekopara Vol. 1/Vol. 0) Ava.jpg|Princess Ava (Puppy in My Pocket: Adventures in Pocketville), one of the cats Mayor_Lionheart.png|Mayor Lionheart (Zootopia), an anthropomorphic lion. Clawhauser_Promo.png|Clawhouser (Zootopia), an anthropomorphic cheetah. Manchas_Limo_Driver_Zootopia.jpg|Mr. Manchas (Zootopia), an anthropomorphic black jaguar. Snowleopard.png|Fabienne Growley (Zootopia), an anthropomorphic snow leopard. TigersWithGazelle.png|Gazelle’s dancers (Zootopia), are anthropomorphic tigers. Prince_John_Disney.jpg|Prince John (Disney's Robin Hood) King_Richard_Disney.jpg|King Richard (Disney's Robin Hood) King Leonidas profile.gif|King Leonidas (Bedknobs and Broomsticks), an anthropomorphic lion. Wildcat.jpg|Wildcat (TaleSpin), an anthropomorphic lion. Felyne.jpg|Felynes (Monster hunter) Tomoe Ame.jpg|Tomoe Ame (Usagi Yojimbo), an anthropomorphic cat. File:McGonagall_-_cat.gif|As an animangus, Minerva McGonagall (Harry Potter) can turn into a cat at will. PrinceArgai.png|Argai (Argai: The Prophecy) RWBY_Blake_Belladonna.png|Blake Belladonna (RWBY) is a cat Faunus, and thus has feline traits such as cat ears and a taste for fish. JibanyanPNGcutout.png|Jibanyan (Yo-kai Watch) SWAT Kats.png|Various anthropomorphic felines (SWAT Kats: The Radical Squadron) livingstone-foto.jpg|Livingstone T. Lion (Animalia) Tyrannicus profile.jpeg|Tyrannicus (Animalia) Timber.PNG|Timber the Tiger (Diddy Kong Racing), an anthropomorphic tiger. Kay.jpg|Kay (Legend of Kay), an anthropmorphic cat. Panther_king_lar.png|Panther King (Conker), an anthropomorphic panther. Crouching Cougar.png|Crouching Cougar (Xiaolin Showdown) transform into mechanical cougar that runs at amazing speeds Sophonax.jpeg|Farder Coram's daemon, Sophonax (His Dark Materials) has settled in the form of a cat. Stelmaria.png|Lord Asriel’s daemon, Stelmaria (His Dark Materials) has settled in the form of a snow leopard, matching her owner’s proud and arrogant personality. Cat_Bebebe.png|Bebebe-be Be-bebe (Bobobo-bo Bo-bobo) was cursed at an early point in his life, causing him to spend most of his childhood as a cat. WhiteTiger.jpg|White Tiger (Dexter's Laboratory) TopCat-Characters-05.png|Top Cat, Benny the Ball, Choo-Choo, Brain, Fancy-Fancy and Spook (Top Cat) Plagg Miraculous Ladybug Kwami.png|Plagg (Miraculous Ladybug) is the kwami that grants magic power to the cat miraculous, granting powers to the owner of the miraculous. Princesses-to-the-Rescue-3.png|Jade Jaguar (Sofia the First) Migs_Luna_Skylar.jpg|Jaquins (Elena of Avalor) MiMi.jpeg|Tak's SIR unit, MiMi (Invader Zim) is able to use holographic technology to disguise herself as a cat. Angus rock dog.png|Angus Scattergood (Rock Dog) Trey rock dog.png|Trey (Rock Dog) Saber-tooth couple.JPG|Diego and Shira (Ice Age) are saber-tooth tigers. Richard and Pi.JPG|The tiger, Richard Parker (Life of Pi) serves as Pi's only companion while they were lost at sea. King_Leo_ID_UtSS.png|King Leo (My Little Pony Friendship is Magic/IDW), a sea lion. MLP_IDW_Issue_24_Cats.jpg|Egyptian cats (My Little Pony Friendship is Magic/IDW) Maddy Fables.jpg|Maddie (Fables) Lion.png|Lion (Steven Universe) File:Grograman.jpg|Grograman (The Neverending Story), known as The Many Colored Death, appears in the form of a huge lion who changes colors to suit the color of sand under his feet. File:Krosp_I_-_Emperor_of_All_Cats.png|Krosp I (Girl Genius); Emperor of All Cats Normal_panther.jpg|Panther Caroso (Star Fox), an anthropomorphic panther. Chara05.png|Miyu (Star Fox), an anthropomorphic lynx. Ginger.jpg|Ginger (Dust: An Elysian Tail) Carol Tea.png|Carol Tea (Freedom Planet), an anthropomorphic wildcat. Corazon Tea.png|Corazon Tea (Freedom Planet), an anthropomorphic wildcat. File:SMITE_Anhur.jpg|Anhur (SMITE) Slayer of Enemies. File:SMITE_Bastet.jpg|Bastet (SMITE) Goddess of Cats. The Lion.jpg|Cowardly Lion (The Wizard of Oz) Tom_Tom_and_Jerry.png|Tom Cat (Tom & Jerry) Sylvester_the_Cat.png|Sylvester (Looney Tunes) GarfieldCharacter.jpg|Garfield (Garfield) Aristocats_and_piano.jpg|Cats (The Aristocats) Tiger_ID.png|Tiger (An American Tail) Felix_the_Cat.png|Felix the Cat (Felix the Cat) File:Catbus_totoro.gif|Cat Bus (My Neighbor Totoro) File:Selina_woges_Klaustreich_(Grimm).gif|Klaustreich (Grimm) Bast Kane Chronicles.jpg|Bast (The Kane Chronicles), goddess of cats. Matatabi Naruto.gif|Matatabi (Naruto) better known as Two-Tails. Category:Powers Category:Supernatural Powers Category:Personal Physical Powers Category:Fighting Power Category:Physiology Category:Appearance Alteration Category:Non-Fighting Power Category:Mimicry Category:Mammal Mimicry Category:Organic Mimicry Category:Animal-Based Abilities Category:Common Powers Category:Galleries